


She's Mine

by MusicalNotes334



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Killing, King George III is a yandere, Possessive Behavior, Someone dies, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalNotes334/pseuds/MusicalNotes334
Summary: He’s so attached to her. He loves her. But, oh dear, someone is with her, and it isn’t him. George would do anything to keep his precious loved one to himself. He would kill, and I’m not even joking. So with a knife in his hands, and plans in his mind, he’ll make her his.
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/Reader
Kudos: 39





	She's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Request - “Heeeey ~ You can write King George X reader, as if George were a yandere, or psychopathic, or… very jealous? And the reader was your maid/servant, I just love this type ~ XOXO” (we need more of this)

Have you ever loved someone so much that you just want to keep them to yourself? No? Well, George III is like that. Yes, the King of the United Kingdom himself. He loves this certain maid that works in his palace. He’s attached to her. He just wants to wrap his arms around her and keep her to himself. Forever, if he could.

George doesn’t like anyone being with her so closely. So close that they can nudge her teasingly, ruffle her beautiful (h/c) hair, flick her forehead, or anything friends do. But if they’re a friend of hers, it’s fine. But if it’s a guy… He will lose his mind.

At first, he thought it was fine. They’re just friends. But that’s not the point. They were men. Men who were rather close to her, compared to him. He got jealous that they got to be with her for as much as they want, but he can’t. (y/n) is way out of his league, and vice versa, he was way out of his league. She’s a maid, he’s the King. It’s impossible for them to be close.

His jealousy led to anger, that led to hate, that led to insanity. He filled his head with plans on how to get rid of the men who were close to (y/n), how to properly… dispose of them.

The first plan was to lock them up, but it wasn’t enough. If they were set free, they’ll probably be with (y/n) again. Not only that, but there wasn’t a proper reason as to why he would have them locked up. He would be spouting out lies. So what was the point?

The second plan was to have them executed, but it still wasn’t enough. Yes, they’ll be killed, and they won’t be with (y/n) ever again. But George wanted to get rid of them himself. He wanted to have them off with their heads, except, he would chop their head off. Their blood splattered all over his clothes.

And that was it. The thought that flipped on a switch. The idea that turned on a light bulb. If he wanted to get rid of them himself, he had to kill them by himself.

He began to plan how to kill them one by one, writing scenarios in his mind. Will he poison them? Have them fall in a trap he set up? Suffocate them in their sleep? No, no, no… Those were dull. Those were boring.

He wanted their blood on his hands. The blood of the men who were close to the woman he loved. The blood of the men he thought had no right to touch (y/n) in such friendly ways.

So today was the day that he tried out one of his plans…

“Alfred Kirkland…” George muttered to himself as he sat in his bath, the water up to his chest. “A close friend of (y/n)… If it’s true that he does have problems concerning the kitchen staff, well… My plan could work.”

“Your Majesty?” A butler called, knocking on the doors of the bathroom. “Are you done? Shall I ask for breakfast to be set up already?”

“Yes, I’m done, I’m done.” George snapped out of his thoughts. “Have breakfast set up… After I’m already out of here.”

“Of course, your Majesty. Shall I assist you now?”

“Yes, of course.”

The butler soon came in, and George stayed in the water, his thoughts still flooding his mind and blocking out the world. As he sat there in the water, he felt the confidence to do what he had to do. If the so-called problems that Alfred has are true.

“I hope to God those problems are real…” George thought, his eyebrows furrowing at the thought. “Because if they’re not true, well… There goes my plan…”

He huffed and cracked his knuckles, praying to God that his plan will work.

George set his chin atop his hand as he sat before the dining table, elbows on the table. He huffed and continued thinking about that plan of his to kill Alfred.

“Your Majesty!” His advisor scoffed, sitting at his left side. “Elbows off the table, please. You’re the King of England! Your manners, please!”

George made a face of disgust and he huffed once more. He didn’t change his posture, instead, he ate a slice of his Lemon Meringue Pie.

“Mind you, I’m the King of England.” He scoffed back, rolling his baby blue eyes. “I can do whatever I want.”

He continued to sit in silence, until he finished eating. As he sat, he saw a certain maid enter the dining hall, about to clean up when she saw him finish eating. She walked towards him, and his cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink, and he couldn’t help but keep his eyes on her.

“Your Majesty?” (y/n) asked softly, standing beside him. “Shall I clean up?”

“Yes, of course you may.” George smiled softly at her. “Thank you, (y/n).”

“Y-You know my name?” She gasped, taking his plate as she stared at him, a blush on her face.

“Of course I do. I know the names of the people who catch my attention.”

(y/n) blushed a bit more and she giggled a bit. “Why did I catch your attention?” She asked, taking his empty cup that used to be full of tea.

“Well, you’re too beautiful to be a mere maid.”

“Surely I’m not that beautiful.”

“Oh, but darling, you are~”

“Your Majesty, please.” She giggled, holding all the cutlery in her hands.

“I’m only stating what’s true, darling.” George chuckled, winking at her.

Her giggle turned into a laugh, and she shyly looked away from him. With a nod towards him, she walked off, a blush still on her beautiful features. George couldn’t help but chuckle softly to himself, blushing even more as he smiled to himself. Until Alfred caught his attention.

He entered the dining hall and almost bumped into (y/n), immediately apologizing. (y/n) only giggled and shook her head, and they began to chat.

George made a sour expression and continued to watch them from afar.

Alfred offered a hand, a grin on his face. (y/n) shook her head and giggled once more. Alfred scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking the cutlery on her hands. He smirked and walked off, (y/n) following him.

George scowled and snarled beneath his breath.

“Your Majesty,” his advisor cleared their throat. “Shall we start with our planned activities today?”

“Yes, of course.” George scoffed, facing his advisor. “After I do something for a while. Excuse me.”

With that, he stood up and walked out the dining hall, heading to the kitchen, just to speak with a certain butler.

* * *

“Your Majesty, you asked to see me?” Alfred asked, stepping into George’s private office.

“Yes, take a seat, Alfred.” George cleared his throat, looking away from the huge window of his office. “Sorry to have you come, especially at a time where you’re busy.”

“It’s fine, your Majesty.” Alfred said, sitting on a seat before George’s desk. “So, why did you ask for me?”

“I heard you’re having problems, concerning the kitchen staff?”

“Oh, that… Y-Yes, I do have problems.”

“Care to tell me?”

“Uh… Y-Yes, s-sure.”

George sat in his seat, getting comfortable, ready to listen.

“Well, for starters…” Alfred cleared his throat. “Ivan, the head chef, he and I used to be close. We were friends. But now, he’s, apparently, a backstabber. He spreads lies and rumors about me, so, I decided to play along. I pretend to be oblivious to what he was doing, but still. Not only that, but he’s really strict towards me. But, what can I do?”

George nodded, his lips curving into a dark smirk. His plan could work.

“I see…” George sighed, sucking on his teeth. “I’ll see what I can do about him.”

“Y-You don’t have to, your Majesty.” Alfred gasped. “I-It’s fine, I can go with this.”

“No, I assure you. I’ll do something about him.”

“O-Oh… Thank you, then.”

“Good. Now, you may go. Give me some time to… Think.”

Alfred nodded and stood up, leaving George’s office. George sat in silence, smirking even more. He chuckled softly, but his chuckles started to turn into laughs. His laugh soon turned into maniacal cackles.

“This will work!!” He cackled. “She’ll be MINE!!”

* * *

George walked around the garden when it was late in the afternoon. He inhaled the fragrance of the flowers around him, the breeze gently flushing against his face.

He saw red roses and smirked. Last time he checked, Alfred was the one who watered these beautiful flowers. His plan could work. George smirked and grabbed some fertilizer he saw lying around. He dumped the entire thing all over the roses, a dark smile on his face.

He smirked and hid the now empty bag of fertilizer behind his back. He walked off, knowing that those flowers will die, and hopefully, someone will take notice of this, and will believe that Alfred did this.

But George wanted to kill him as soon as he wanted, and he wanted to tell someone immediately. But he had to wait. It’s not like these roses could instantly die the moment he dumped the fertilizer on them.

He decided to wait in his room, finding a way to waste time as those roses slowly died.

* * *

When enough time has passed, he entered through the door of the kitchen, and looked around.

“Excuse me?” He called out, the staff looking at him. They bowed, obviously. “Is Ivan around?”

“I-I’ll ask for him.” (y/n) said, leaving the kitchen and walking past him.

“Totally did not see she was right there.” George thought, now with a nervous smile on his face. “Damn it, George…”

“Your Majesty?” Ivan exclaimed, entering the kitchen, with (y/n) behind him. “You asked for me?”

“Yes, please, come here.”

“O-Oh… Of course.”

Ivan nervously approached him, and George gently pushed him out the kitchen. When they were outside, George faced him, a dark aura around him.

“Who was the last who tend to the roses…?” George asked sternly, teeth clenched a bit.

“A-Alfred, your Majesty.” Ivan nervously answered.

“I see. Well, take a look at the roses. I tell you, there is something wrong.”

Ivan nodded and made his way to the garden, George right behind him. Once he saw the roses, Ivan gasped and balled his fists up.

“That damn idiot.” Ivan groaned, walking towards the kitchen. “I’ll talk to him about it, your Majesty.”

“Please do.” George scoffed, a smirk on his face. “Let him rid of all of the roses, and have him plant more. I don’t care if it will take all night, I want my roses back.”

“O-Of course, your Majesty.”

“Don’t tell him I wanted that. Just say what I said without mentioning that I wanted it.”

“O-Oh… A-As you wish.”

Ivan left George and he went into the kitchen, furious. George chuckled to himself and he scoffed, rolling his eyes. He walked back inside the palace and he continued to chuckle to himself, proud of himself.

“I just have to wait until the night comes, when everyone is asleep…” George chuckled to himself, a wicked smile on his face. “Except him and, of course, me. So I could… Kill him.”

He laughed even more at the thought that his plan was actually working, and the thought that he was finally going to kill someone who has laid their hands on (y/n).

He just had to wait until the night…

* * *

“Deal with it, Alfred!!” Ivan yelled at the young man’s face, pointing at the door to the garden. “It was your mess, you clean it up!!”

“I swear to God!!” Alfred yelled back, pointing at Ivan. “It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t do this! I simply watered them, added an adequate amount of fertilizer, and that’s it! I never dumped a lot of fertilizer!”

“Oh, shut up! Whether you’re lying or not, deal with this problem, right now! The King was clearly very disappointed and I won’t lie, he was rather scary! Now clean up this mess before the King has us off with our heads!!”

Alfred scowled and balled his fists up. But Ivan did have a point. He didn’t want to have his head chopped off, so he brushed past Ivan, storming towards the back door of the kitchen and out into the garden.

He forcefully grabbed the materials he needed, and he began to tend at the now dead roses.

“It was my fault.” He scoffed. “Lies. He himself clearly did this just so he could yell at me and embarrass me. Damn arsehole.”

(y/n) watched him from the window of the kitchen, a sad expression on her face. She sighed heavily and shook her head in disappointment. She then began to do her work, preparing the food for dinner that was going to happen in a few minutes.

* * *

It was finally 12 midnight, and everyone was already asleep, except for Alfred. He was already planting a new set of roses, even if it were only one, small patch in a huge set of roses.

Alfred wiped away his sweat with his arm, still very pissed off and mad that he still had a lot more to do.

“I’ll probably finish in the morning.” He scoffed to himself. “This is only a small part of roses in a much bigger part full of other roses. Damn it, Ivan…”

George snuck up behind him, a kitchen knife in his hands. He was in his nightwear, but like he had a choice. He’s supposed to be asleep.

He stood right behind Alfred and raised the knife just above him. He smiled wickedly, his smile huge and absolutely horrifying. With a sudden move, he shoved the knife into Alfred’s back, him gasping for air and dropping the shovel in his hands.

He slowly turned to George, and all he saw was that creepy smile on his face. But, the Gods must have blessed him in a way, for the clouds that covered the moon above moved, shining light on them. Soft rays of light shone on George’s face, and Alfred saw his face clearly.

“Y-Your Majesty…?” Alfred choked out, blood spilling out his back and mouth.

“Now you don’t have to go through Ivan’s cruel actions.” George laughed. “And now you won’t be able to touch my precious (y/n)…”

“W-Wh…” Alfred choked, and he fell onto the ground, his blood spilling onto the concrete path of the garden.

George pushed the knife even deeper, his creepy smile still plastered on his face. When he saw that Alfred stopped breathing, and his eyes shut, He pulled his hands away, leaving the knife there. He cackled to himself once more, and he slipped off the gloves he wore.

“One down, and a few more to go…” George cackled, walking off. “Soon, she’ll be mine. _All mine_.”

* * *

“Alfred!! Alfred!!” (y/n) cried out, trying to make her way towards his dead body, but the guards stopped her. “No!!”

It was already morning, and the maids found the body, immediately telling the guards, who immediately told the King. So here they are, taking a look at the body. The maids mostly crying upon seeing Alfred dead, the butlers shaking their heads in disappointment, the guards hiding their emotions, (y/n) crying louder than the rest, and George trying so hard not to smirk.

“What happened here?” George asked, looming over Alfred’s body.

“Someone must’ve killed him at night.” A guard told George.

“Do we have any evidence as to who has done this?”

“We have no suspects, no evidence, and not even any eyewitnesses. There’s nothing, your Majesty.”

“It was probably Ivan!!” A maid yelled from the crowd.

Everyone turned their attention to the one who yelled, and she timidly looked away. A few maids next to her, lightly smacked her on her arm or back, whispering to her to keep quiet.

“Oi—” Ivan exclaimed, only for George interrupted.

“What makes you say that?” George asked her, facing her with a serious look. “That was sudden of you to say that.”

The maid gulped and nervously looked up at him, hands and legs shaking. She shivered upon feeling his eyes on her, yet she knew she had to answer him.

“Well?” George demanded an answer.

“T-They h-had an argument l-last night…” She replied, looking up at him.

“About what?”

“About the r-roses…”

George nodded and looked at Ivan dead in the eye. Ivan gasped and he backed away a bit, feeling uneasy at the feeling of everyone looking right at him. George’s baby blue eyes slowly began to burn with rage, continuing his act.

“Guards…” George snarled. “Have him off with his head…”

“N-No!!” Ivan gasped, preparing to run. “I never did this!! It was someone else!!”

“Lies!” George yelled, teeth clenching a bit. “You clearly did this!”

“I swear to you, your Majesty! I never did this! Spare me, please!”

“Continue lying, but it’s rather obvious you did. He told me of the way you treated him. The way you spread rumors and lies about your “friend.” You’re clearly a lying bastard who decided to kill him at night so you would have no more problems with the young man.”

George pointed at Ivan, eyes dull and dark. “Guards,” he snarled. “Off with his head…”

Ivan cried out and ran, only for a few guards to run after him, even the ones holding (y/n). The remaining people stayed and kept quiet, but as for (y/n), she ran towards Alfred’s dead body, and held it in her arms, crying still.

“Everyone do what everyone was doing.” George scoffed, his face softening. “We’ll tell his family and friends of his tragic death, we’ll have a proper burial for him, but for now, everyone must continue their doings as if this were a normal day. Please.”

With specific words from the King himself, everyone walked off, murmuring and whispering to one another. George didn’t want to know what they were whispering about, but what matters now… Is (y/n).

She continued to cry over Alfred’s body, her tears sliding down her cheeks and onto his bloody clothes. George ushered a few guards to step back a bit when they tried to take her away once more, and he knelt beside (y/n).

“Listen, (y/n)…” He gently said, gently placing a hand on her back. “If you need any help, or if you need to talk, talk to me. If you have a problem, you can come to me.”

(y/n) slowly faced him, wiping away her tears with her arm. She just stared at him, sniffling and trying to catch her breath. She didn’t do anything, and neither did George. That is, until George spread his arms wide with a soft smile on his handsome features. (y/n)’s eyes began welling up with tears once again and she let go of Alfred’s dead body. She tackled George in a tight hug, and she cried onto his shoulder. The guards almost pulled her away, but George rose a hand and waved his hand, telling them to leave.

George protectively held (y/n) in his arms, gently whispering sweet words in her ear to calm her down. He caressed her back and stroked her hair, as well. He did anything just to stop her from crying.

“If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.” He whispered in her ear. “I’m all yours, love.”

“ _And you’re all mine_.” He thought, a dark smirk creeping up on his lips.


End file.
